


Экспериментатор

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Мухи из родаwohlfahrtia— одни из самых интересных для изучения.





	Экспериментатор

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Mish_isha](https://ficbook.net/authors/184076)

Когда наступает вечер, жара немного спадает — совсем чуть-чуть, но разницу уже можно почувствовать обнаженными запястьями, вечно высовывающимися из слишком коротких рукавов старенького бежевого пальто. 

В сгущающихся сумерках можно глубоко вдохнуть воздух носом без опасности получить помимо кислорода еще пару-тройку микроскопических передатчиков информации, запускаемых Тайной полицией шерифа, можно оглянуться по сторонам, не ожегшись взглядом о странное Солнце, пылающее по каким-то своим, одному ему известным правилам. Солнце столь притягательное, что не смотреть на него, обжигая роговицу непривычных к столь сильному жару глаз, почти невозможно. Там, откуда он родом, Солнце совсем другое, пусть это и та же самая звезда, что освещает местный небосклон. И градус ирреальности происходящего там куда ниже, по крайней мере, для него самого. Что до людей... люди, в сущности, везде одинаковы.

Люди смотрят на мир свысока, словно бы они главные на этом празднике жизни, а ведь большинство из них даже не представляют себе все многообразие живых организмов вокруг, да и зачем им трудиться представлять, изучать и запоминать, если они в своем невежестве уже поставили себя во главе всего этого изобилия и вряд ли когда-нибудь начнут думать иначе. Он же никогда не считал так. Он провел достаточно времени изучая и исследуя, чтобы понять — человек значит так мало. Значимость его вообще бы равнялась нулю — так себе охотник, да и добыча не самая привлекательная, — если бы не одна характерная особенность. Если человек в чем и был королем, то это в искусстве разрушения, искусстве убийства непохожих. Убийстве без всякого сожаления. Впрочем, друг с другом люди тоже не особо церемонятся.

Он снова глубоко вдохнул воздух, будто силясь впустить в себя лиловые сумерки целиком, так, чтобы легкие разрывало от напряжения. В чемодане недовольно зажужжало, и он прогладил его рукой, с почти видимым удовольствием касаясь мягкой оленьей кожи.

— Все будет, — пообещал он чемодану, — нужно только немного потерпеть. Подождите, мои хорошие.

Скоро они все лягут спать. Снимут шапочки из фольги, которые тайком надевают дома, громко произнесут слова ежедневного отрицания и опустятся на кровати, стараясь не причинять агентам Тайного мирового правительства больше боли, чем положено в таких случаях. И тогда наступит его время.

Время оказаться у них на пороге, открыть хитроумные замки легким уверенным взмахом, оглядеться в поисках Пожилой Женщины Без Лица — единственной, кто мог бы попытаться хоть как-то помешать ему. Время войти в чужие спальни и выбрать — выбор очень важен, тут нельзя ошибиться. Возможно, ему следовало бы дать им выбирать самим, но люди отчего-то всегда слишком громко кричат, когда ставишь их перед подобным выбором, да и заснуть обратно после таких криков могут лишь единицы, а ему нужно, чтобы люди спали. Он не раз задавался этим вопросом: почему предпочтительнее именно спящие? Проводил опыты, штудировал скудную литературу, но так и не нашел на него единственно верного ответа, одни лишь гипотезы.

Скорее всего, предки его мух не обладали способностью заговаривать человеку зубы, отвлекая всякими дурацкими рекламными предложениями. Опять же, многие люди уже давно перестали вестись на подобные маркетинговые ходы, а вот прихлопнуть доставучее насекомое были вполне способны. Во сне же они практически не сопротивлялись.

Сопротивлялись они потом, когда он наклонял их над чемоданом и они смотрели в глаза бездне, а та в ответ смотрела на них тысячами разноцветных глаз всех возможных размеров. Но лишь так можно было быть уверенным, что личинки полиняют как надо, вовремя превратившись из белых червячков в забавных гусениц, а выбравшись на свет, упадут именно в землю, достаточно теплую для того, чтобы процесс окукливания прошел как положено.

Что нравилось ему в этом городе больше всего, исчезновений не замечал никто, кроме родных и знакомых, да и те лишь вздыхали — уж что-что, а исчезновения в Найт-Вейле не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. В его родном городе... да что там, всего лишь сотней километров севернее, за подобные выходки он бы давно поплатился свободой, если не жизнью, как уже чуть было не поплатился однажды. Что ж, в конце концов именно тот случай сделал его куда умнее и осторожнее, разве не так? Плох тот, кто не учится на своих ошибках.

Когда он неслышно подошел к двери ядовито-зеленого домика на окраине, плотная тьма уже укрыла собой город, поглотила его, как ненасытная черная дыра, прощальный подарок слишком яркой звезды, поглощает все на своем пути. В чемодане нетерпеливо зажужжали, но быстро смолкли. Он провел рукой вдоль двери, чувствуя движение язычков не менее сотни замков.

Они уже спали, эти трое: двое мужчин и ребенок. Ребенка он не тронет, никогда не трогал, дети слишком похожи на зверьков, милых и настороженных. Значит мужчина. Тот, что лежит справа, вполне подойдет. Светлые волосы, бритые виски... слишком много общего с тем ужасным человеком, когда-то задурившим голову его подруге. Это не будет местью — всего лишь частью научного эксперимента, просто на сей раз он получит немного больше удовольствия в случае удачного завершения.

Он вздохнул, вытер отчего-то вспотевший лоб полой плаща и приоткрыл чемодан. Стихшее было жужжание стало нарастать.

— Иди сюда, Сюзи, — позвал он, — иди, сегодня твоя очередь. Твой месяц подходит к концу, не хочешь же ты умереть, не оставив потомства?  
— Как думаешь, у них случайно нет апельсинового молока? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Сюзи, усаживаясь на его руку.  
— Практически наверняка нет, — отмахнулся он. — Не уходи от темы. Где Карл?  
— Понятия не имею, — беззаботно откликнулась Сюзи.

Она уже перелетела на щеку светловолосого мужчины и потирала лапки, проверяя, может ли доверить этому незнакомцу своих детей.

— Мож-жет он тогда купит у меня что-нибудь? Невидимые стельки для открытых ботинок, например?  
— Сюзи, милая, не тяни. Ты и Карл, вы уже? — он покраснел, как и всегда, когда дело касалось подобных тем, и внутренне порадовался, что его лицо столь надежно скрыто.

Изучать данную разновидность wohlfahrtia он взялся сознательно, понимая, что из всех возможных видов этот наименее изучен, а изменчивость от поколения к поколению вообще никого из ученых не заинтересовала. Ему подобное пренебрежение казалось крайне странным. Разве не интересно, в какой именно момент они научились говорить? И почему, в таком случае, продолжают откладывать личинки в тела спящих? Зачем им речь, откуда это странное пристрастие к апельсиновому молоку, ведь в остальном взрослые особи питаются нектаром растений? И отчего этим мухам постоянно хочется кому-нибудь что-нибудь продать? Он предполагал, что на мух было оказано воздействие извне, но доказать этого пока не мог. Раз за разом изучая геном особи из каждого нового поколения, он надеялся на подсказку, на чудо, но его не происходило. И это наводило на определенные мысли: вполне вероятно, что он не видел этих изменений потому, что сами эти изменения тоже были чудом, а не результатом длительной эволюции. И ради каждого нового поколения мух приходилось спаривать. Спаривать конкретно выбранную самку с конкретным самцом. И все бы ничего, но эти мухи имели свойство обсуждать вслух все с ними происходящее, что немало смущало исследователя, непривычного к такому поведению подопытных.

— Мы уж-же, — удовлетворенно прожужжала Сюзи, — представляешь, он мне на спину залез, а потом прямо туда засунул такую странную штуку, и теперь мне нуж-жно отлож-жить личинки. Очень нуж-жно.  
— Так давай, — подбодрил он, — действуй быстрее. Они не будут спать вечно.  
— А я не буду ж-жить вечно, особенно после, — неожиданно отбрила его Сюзи, но потом поднялась в воздух и перелетела на ухо спящего. — Их будет много, как думаешь, нос или ухо?  
— Не так важно, я сделаю так, что он не сможет их вытряхнуть или как-то повредить им.  
— Пусть будет ухо, — решила Сюзи, — береги моих детей, ладно? Не убивай их.  
— Ни за что, — горячо заверил он, с горечью подумав, что теперь в чемодане придется поселить еще около двухсот мух, если все личинки благополучно пройдут стадии, а ему для изучения достаточно и пары десятков из поколения. Но отпустить их на волю в стране, не являющейся для них привычным ареалом обитания, он просто не мог.  
— Чтож-ж, прощай, — грустно откликнулась Сюзи и исчезла в ухе мужчины. Тот пошевелился, протянул было к уху руку, но тут же безвольно уронил ее на постель.  
— Прощай. Я приду за ними, когда настанет время, — пообещал человек в бежевом плаще, закрывая чемодан. Его ждали неотложные дела.

***

Личинки Зои и Тома уже обзавелись шипами на грудных сегментах. Они почти закончили с глазными яблоками своего человека и теперь настойчиво пробирались из гайморовых пазух в мозг. Из полупустых глазниц питающего образца номер три на человека в бежевом плаще укоризненно смотрели десятки личинок. Им не нравилось, когда он включал в лаборатории свет. Сам образец выглядел плохо, по щекам стекал гной, ткани почернели, а отвратительный запах, не прими он должные меры, наводнил бы не только всю лабораторию, но и выбирался бы наружу, за ее стены, чего допустить было никак нельзя, мухи были не единственными живыми существами, за которыми он наблюдал.

Человек протянул к образцу руку, проверил пульс на шее. Все в порядке, живой. Если выживет после того, как все личинки выберутся наружу, он подлечит его и вернет в дом, откуда ранее взял. Зрение, конечно, не восстановить, да и мозг наверняка будет поврежден, но хоть какая-то жизнь всегда лучше, чем совсем никакой.

Когда работа над диссертацией только начиналась, человек не смог заставить себя проводить опыты так, как их проводили остальные. Не смог представить, как позволяет личинкам разгрызать сосуды и поедать плоть овец или коз, не говоря уже о других, особенных для него животных. Люди — другое дело. Людей он всегда сторонился, а они старались держаться подальше от него и не понимали его увлечений и стремлений. Люди часто были гадкими и делали ужасные, кошмарные вещи.  
Общаться с ними нормально он начал лишь в этом городке, пользуясь тем, что его все равно никто не запоминает, а его слова уносит жаркий ветер, и если они потом и звучат где-то в бесплодной пустыне, то кому до этого есть дело?  
Люди сами поставили себя отдельно от всех остальных. Так что его выбор был очевиден.

Он осторожно достал пинцетом пару личинок, измерил их и пометил цветными маркерами, какие нашлись под рукой: золотистая точка и зеленый треугольник.

— Добро пожаловать, Голди и Грин, — улыбнулся он, помещая личинок обратно.

Те, разумеется, не ответили, тут же вернувшись к трапезе, что подтверждало его теорию: нечто применили к взрослой особи, таким образом и странные, никому не нужные умения достались только имаго. И в самом деле, кому нужны говорящие мухи? Не в цирке же с ними выступать... Работа подходила к концу, оставалось только дождаться вылупления потомства Сюзи, самки из двадцатого поколения мух, появившихся в его лаборатории. Он уже примерно знал, где именно искать то самое изменение, и знал, что его ну никак нельзя будет увидеть даже через самый современный микроскоп. Оставалось только найти того, кто это сделал, и задать терзающий его вот уже пять лет вопрос: для чего?!

Работа с питающими образцами всегда отнимала много сил, поддерживать их в относительно жизнеспособном состоянии к концу третьей личиночной стадии становилось все сложнее. На сей раз он просидел в лаборатории остаток ночи измеряя, описывая и маркируя личинок. Устал он настолько, что восьмой образец пришлось тащить до грунтовой делянки на руках, а когда он наклонял его над землей, внутри образца что-то хлюпнуло, и правый рукав бежевого плаща окатило смесью сукровицы, гноя и личинок.

— Ну что же ты так, — грустно сказал человек в не очень чистом бежевом плаще распластавшемуся на земле образцу, — зачем ты умер? Я ведь собирался вернуть тебя семье. Правда собирался...

Отчистившись, он со стоном повалился на неудобный стул и принялся отстраненно разглядывать оставшиеся образцы.

— Скоро, — прошептал он себе, как шептал и в чернильную тьму ночи, и в непривычный электрический свет лаборатории уже много раз, — скоро я отправлюсь домой.

***

Дверь в пустыне открылась со скрипом, пропуская его внутрь. Задвижки и цепочки, навешенные любопытным фермером Джоном Питерсом, разорвало на мелкие детали. По другую сторону двери человека в бежевом плаще ждала свобода. Свобода, свежий ветер и слегка покачивающаяся под его ногами палуба корабля.

— Британец, да? — спросил у него таможенник.  
— Да.  
— Первый раз в Нью-Йорке?  
— Да.  
— Что-то съедобное везете?  
— Нет.  
— Живность?  
— Нужно починить замок... Нет, — нервно бросил он, отводя взгляд.  
— Позвольте взглянуть на ваш чемодан. Хм... — задумчиво протянул таможенник, разглядывая аккуратно сложенную пижаму и пару сорочек, — Том, глянь ты.  
— Ничего, — подтвердил после минутной проверки таможенник, названный Томом. — Что ж, добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк.

Глядя вслед быстро удаляющемуся британцу, таможенники недоуменно переглянулись.

— А что ты к нему пристал-то?  
— Да он какой-то подозрительный. Глаза все отводил. А теперь я не могу вспомнить, как он выглядел. Рыжий, вроде. Или брюнет... Ни лица не помню, ни роста... Плащ только помню, да ещё чемодан.  
— И я. Плащ и чемодан. Ты, кстати, заметил? Плащ-то так себе, а чемодан хороший, хоть и не новый. Отличная кожа, похоже на оленя, очень тонкая выделка.

У контроля уже начинала собираться толпа, поэтому таможенники сочли за благо вернуться к работе, а спустя пару минут никто из них уже ничего не помнил о странном человеке в потрепанном бежевом плаще с подозрительным портфелем из оленьей кожи.


End file.
